Evolução
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot]As coisas não mudam, elas evoluem. [DitaZiemma]


_**- Evolução -**_

Por mais que digam que as coisas estão constantemente mudando, estão errados. As coisas não mudam; não porque não querem, mas sim porque não podem. Nada muda, tudo _evolui_.

Ao longo dos milhares de anos que os humanos habitaram a Terra, eles nunca mudaram. Muitos, arrisca-se dizer, continuam estagnados no mesmo ponto. Mas em geral, humanos evoluem. Sua percepção do mundo cresce, assim como seu conhecimento.

Ele não estava errado. Afinal, foram os próprios humanos que o construíram. Foram eles que o montaram desde seus circuitos internos até a cor de seus olhos. E foram eles que o dotaram de inteligência, para que ele também não mudasse, para que ele evoluísse.

Ele era o próprio Banco de Dados do país. Era a fonte de toda a informação e toda a sabedoria daquele país. Ele, melhor do que ninguém, compreendia tudo ao seu redor.

"Você está com aquele olhar de novo."

A voz dela veio de algum lugar ao longe. Mais baixa que a freqüência normalmente usada por seres humanos, porém mais alta do que a usada por espiões. Por seu tom de voz podia saber que estava aborrecida com alguma coisa. Provavelmente a falta do que fazer.

"Que olhar?" perguntou com a mesma voz baixa que ela usara, sabendo que isso afetaria seu sistema nervoso, mandando impulsos ao seu cérebro artificial dizendo-a que aquilo a irritava.

Ouviu o som dos sapatos de saltos altos que ela usava baterem no chão repetidas vezes e o suave farfalhar de seus vestes contra a brisa. A sombra dela fazia uma inclinação perfeita sobre suas pernas quando mão pequena dela tocou seu rosto.

Ela era uma persocon. Fora montada por um humano. Sua memória fora escrita por um humano. Era revestida por pele e cabelos sintéticos. E mesmo assim, seu toque era quente. E continha uma doçura que não era comum a persocons.

"Esse olhar." ela respondeu suavemente roçando seus dedos quentes à suas têmporas e segurando o material frio do metal de que era feito os óculos escuros.

Os olhos dele encontraram os dela. Vermelhos. Olhos vermelhos levemente cerrados. Eles possuíam um brilho que ia além do brilho mecânico que todos os olhos artificiais possuíam. Era um brilho que somente ela tinha.

"Você não gosta?" ele indagou abaixando mais alguns decibéis de sua voz, erguendo os braços e enlaçando os pulsos finos dela.

A pele dela era quente.

Ela era o modelo mais avançado de persocon existente no mundo inteiro. Fora criada com o único objetivo de proteger o Banco de Dados do país e impedir o acesso a ele. Dentro dela havia o mais poderoso sistema de proteção já criado. Nem ele, com toda a sabedoria de um país, poderia derrotá-la.

E sua pele era quente. Quente e macia.

Com uma simples contração de músculos ele podia fazê-la cair sobre si. Seu corpo era pequeno e delicado, o que facilitava sua movimentação. Ele a puxou, devagar, e ela se deixou puxar, seus lábios tremendo enquanto ele sabia que ela tentava não sorrir.

"Eu não tenho que gostar ou não." ela respondeu, deixando seus joelhos caírem no concreto com um som seco.

Sendo um modelo avançado de persocon, ela possuía tantas ligações nervosas embaixo de sua pele sintética, quanto um humano. Qualquer queda, qualquer arranhão, a faria sentir _dor_. Ela sentia calor, sentia frio, mas não tinha as necessidades básicas de todo o ser humano. Além das cinco percepções, ela não podia sentir absolutamente nada.

Ele fitou os lábios dela que haviam parado de tremer, suas mãos ainda segurando firmemente os punhos delicados, seu corpo ainda muito próximo ao dela.

Seria verdade que ela não podia sentir nada? Seria possível que ela, uma persocon, não podia sentir o que ele agora sentia?

Se ela era uma máquina, ele também o era. Então como ele podia sentir suas ligações nervosas implorando pelo calor dela, se ela não podia sentir o mesmo?

"Por que não?" ele perguntou levantando os olhos para fitar os dela.

Ela desviou o olhar. Ele pode ver claramente quando suas bochechas adquiriram um tom rosado, mostrando mais uma vez a eficiência e qualidade de suas ligações nervosas artificiais.

"Por que não Dita?" ele repetiu dando ênfase ao nome dela, quase exigindo uma resposta.

Se ela fosse um ser humano, seu cérebro a teria induzido a retrair-se, se afastando instintivamente dele e criando desculpas para isso. Mas ela não era.

"Porque esse é o meu propósito." ela respondeu, sua voz baixa era tranqüila.

Propósito.

Sim, aquele era o propósito dela. Ela fora criada única e exclusivamente para a proteção do Bando de Dados do país. Mas era apenas por causa daquilo que ela estava ali na sua frente, com seus olhos vermelhos voltados para o lado e suas bochechas rosadas?

"Só por isso?" ele perguntou, soltando um dos pulsos dela e erguendo a mão até que seus dedos encontrassem seu queixo delicado e se prendessem a ele, puxando seu rosto em sua direção.

Os olhos dela ainda brilhavam. Suas bochechas ainda estavam rosadas. E sua pele ainda era quente. Ela ainda era uma persocon, mas mais que isso, ela ainda era Dita.

"Onde você pretende chegar com isso?" perguntou ela subindo o tom de voz, e cerrando ainda mais os olhos. Suas sobrancelhas se contraíram, criando um aspecto irritado em seu rosto.

"Isso o que?" ele retornou com uma pergunta, expandindo os lábios em um sorriso enquanto seus dedos pressionavam o queixo dela de forma carinhosa.

"Para de responder minhas perguntas com outras perguntas Ziemma!" ela exclamou num repente, curvando o braço livre para trás, tomando impulso para que quando sua mão chegasse ao ombro dele tivesse um maior impacto.

Ele riu da reação que ela teve. Mesmo ela estando irritada com ele, teve o cuidado para que seu tapa não o machucasse (muito). Deslizou os dedos de seu queixo por seu pescoço, segurando a nuca dela e puxando sua cabeça de encontro ao seu peito.

Ela deixou-se levar pelas mãos dele, encostando a testa no tecido áspero. Ela podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Circundou sua cintura com um braço e segurou as costas de sua roupa. Ele não tinha o cheiro que a maioria dos persocons tinha.

Sua mão passeava por baixo do cabelo negro e curto dela. Não podia ouvir sua respiração, muito menos a batida de seu coração, uma vez que ela não possuía coração ou pulmões.

Seu criador havia lhe dado um corpo para que pudesse se movimentar. Ele lhe dera um chip de memória, para que pudesse aprender coisas e memorizá-las. Deu-lhe uma voz que se assimilava com a humana e um cérebro para que pudesse analisar situações com maior rapidez e eficiência.

Mas por quê ele havia lhe dado consciência?

Um persocon é uma máquina evoluída. É a resposta para as perguntas da humanidade. É o meio que a humanidade encontrou para perpetuar seus conhecimentos sem ter de preocupar-se com a passagem dos anos.

Então por quê lhe deram a capacidade de criar suas próprias regras e firmar seus próprios ideais? Por quê lhe deram sonhos, se sabiam que eles foram criadas para uso humano e nada mais.

"Ziemma." ela chamou; sua voz voltando a descer alguns decibéis, quase se comparando a um sussurro humano.

Ele olhou para o topo da cabeça da persocon em seu colo, sua mão ainda misturada aos fios negros.

"Hum?" ele fez com a garganta, mesmo que soubesse que não era realmente da sua garganta que vinha aquele som, afinal ele não tinha uma garganta.

"Você pensa demais." ela afirmou firmemente, mesmo que sua voz ainda não passasse de um sussurro.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa. A certeza daquela afirmação o tinha deixado completamente seu fala.

Ela ergueu o rosto, sem desencostá-lo do tecido áspero de sua roupa, e o fitou com os olhos vermelhos ainda parcialmente cerrados.

Ela sorriu.

"Você precisa parar um pouco de analisar as coisas, e apenas sentir."

Em algum lugar de dentro dele, veio impulso de contrair seus lábios e os expandir ao máximo, de relaxar as sobrancelhas e de segurar a persocon contra si com mais força.

Se lhe deram consciência, foi para que ele, assim como todos os persocons, encontrasse um propósito.

Afinal as coisas não mudam.

Elas evoluem.

**Fim**

Ficou confuso... e ficou curtinho... eu sei...

Mas ainda assim, essa é a minha resposta para o Desafio do MDF, que era sobre os sentidos.

o/


End file.
